Love Within The Music
by BeatlemaniacGleek
Summary: Marley Rose is the new girl at William McKinley High School and she's falling for the star football player, Ryder. All rights go to their original owners!
1. Chapter 1

**Marley's POV**

It's the first day of my senior year. I just moved from Rhode Island, all the way to Lima, Ohio. My mom is a lunch lady, and she thought it would be a good time for us to move. Anyway, I woke up on the morning of my first day of school feeling nervous as hell. Why am I nervous? It's because I have no friends and I don't even know how I'm supposed to make friends! I will probably be sitting in a bathroom stall, eating my lunch, today and for the rest of the year! I slowly got out of bed and hopped in the shower. After I got done, I put on this floral dress I have, A jean jacket, and a pair of white flats. I put my hair into a side braid, and head down stairs after brushing my teeth. I don't usually have time to eat breakfast in the mornings. I grab a bottle of water and I grab my bag. My mom comes downstairs quickly, and she smiles at me. "Excited for your first day?" She asks with a smile. "Not really." I reply, and she frowns. "Why not?" She asks and I sigh. "I'm just nervous that I'll be an outcast."

As I arrive to school, I hurry to the principal's office. I walk in there to be greeted by a smiling woman. "Hello!" She says with a smile. "You must be Marley!" and I smile. "Yep. That's me." She hands me my class schedule and a paper with my locker number and combination. "I'm Mrs. Dawson, and if you have any questions, come let me know!" She says and I smile. I leave the principal's office and start to walk towards my locker. When I get to my locker, I put in the combination, but it won't open. I try it again, and again, but it just seemed useless. A blonde cheerleader starts to walk towards me. "Why are you trying to get into my locker?" She asks and I frown. "Oh, um, I'm sorry. I must of read the locker number wrong.." I tell her and she just smiles. "It's fine. I'm Kitty, you must be new." She says and I nod. "I'm Marley." Kitty smiles and says, "Nice to meet you. Want me to show you around?" She says and I shrug. "Yeah, sure."

Kitty and I start walking around the school. She showed me where the gym was, the cafeteria, and where all my classes were. "So, where are you from?" she asks. "Rhode Island." "Cool. I've always wanted to visit Rhode Island I don't even know why. It just seems interesting." She says and I laugh a little. "Well, it's pretty small and I don't think it's too fun. And besides Winter there is pretty bad." I say and she just rolls her eyes. "Oh well." We keep walking until I bump into someone. "I'm sorry!' We both say at the same time. He dropped his books so I bend down to pick them up for him. "Here." I say, handing him to the books. "Thanks. I'm Ryder, are you new?" He asks and I nod. "I'm Marley. I just moved here from Rhode Island." I say and he smiles. "Cool." He says, and I smile. I open my mouth to reply, but a cheerleader walks up to him, and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, babe." She says and takes his hand. "Who's this?" She asks, and Ryder tells her my name. "I gotta go to class. I'll see you guys later!" Ryder says and kisses the girl on the cheek. He walks off, and the girl glares at me. "Stay away from Ryder. Ok? He is my boyfriend, and I doubt that he'll date a whore like you!" She says and I look down. "Got it?" She says and storms off. Kitty rolls her eyes. "She's a bitch." Kitty says. I look up again and say, "Who is that?" "It's Bree. Head cheerleader. Stay away from her. She will literally eat you alive if you get in her way." Kitty says and I sigh. "She seems nice..." I say with sarcasm.

After third period, I walk back to my locker to get ready for lunch. On the way there, I notice a sign-up sheet for Glee club. Auditions are this Friday. Should I join? I'm really into music, but I'm also really shy. I guess I'll join. I pick up the pen and sign my name on one of the lines. I walk to my locker after I sign up, put up my books, and head to lunch. After I get my lunch, I find Kitty sitting with a group of people who aren't cheerleaders. I walk over to the table, and take a seat. "Hey, Marley! This is the Glee club!" Kitty says with a smile. Kitty begins to talk again, and she says, "Let me introduce you," She says and starts pointing to people at the table. "This is Jake, Unique, Audrey, Josh, Alexis, and you already know Ryder." Kitty says and Audrey smiles. "Nice to meet you, Marley. You should really sign up!" She says and I say, 'Well, I did." Jake smiles at me and says, "Great!" I continue to eat my lunch and talk with the group. Maybe if I get into glee club, it wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Author's Note**

* * *

Hope you liked this story! I will update soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Marley's POV**

On Friday, I was a nervous wreck. It was the day of my audtion. I walked into the auditoriam and took a seat. The teacher, Mr. Schue, got up onto the stage and started to talk. "Hello, everyone! Welcome to auditons!First up to audition is... Marley Rose!" He said and I frown. I hate going first. I walked onto the stage and stand at the microphone. "Hi. My name's Marley, and I will be singing 'Demons' By The imagine Dragons." I say and I take a deep breath. I don't do good with people watching me. But it's too late to back down. I open my mouth, and start to sing. "

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

At the curtain's call  
It's the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made

Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide" I finished the song and I walk off the stage. I honestly think I did fine. But I feel like I won't make it. I exit the auditorium, and walk back to my locker so I could get my books, and head to class.

It was 6th period. I was sitting next to Kitty while we were in health class. The teacher, Mr. Ross, walked in and wrote something on the white board. "Ok, everyone. Starting today, we will begin our sexual education unit." He says. _Wonderful._ I thought. Sarcasm implied. Mr. Ross looks at us all, and begins one of his famous lectures again. "Now, first things first. Don't have sex. You will get pregnant, and die." He says and I raise my hand and say, "Isn't that a mean girls quote?" I say and he sighs. "It is. But anyway, if you have sex, please use protection. Because the last thing you need is to get pregnant before college. Ok?" He says and Kitty rolls her eyes. "Not like Bree would now anything about protection. Did you hear about her pregnancy scare in her sophomore year?" Bree gasps and gets up. "You bitch!" She yells and Kitty just laughs. "You're a whore. Just admit it." Kitty says and Bree sighs. Bree takes a minute to calm down, and she sat back down. The rest of the class period went by pretty quick, and so did the rest of the day. It was on Monday when the glee club lit was posted.

On Monday, the first thing I did was check the list. I scanned the list for my name. Then I saw it. _Marley Rose._ I made it into Glee club. And I'm pretty excited. The first thing I did was go to Kitty to tell her. "Yay! This should be fun!" She said with a smile. She told me that glee club is everyday during free period. On free period that day, I went into the choir room and took a seat. Ryder came in a few minutes after, and he took a seat next to me. Mr. Schue came in after a while and began to talk. "Ok, everyone! I would like to welcome our newest members- Marley, Lucy, and Garret!"He said and started to write the words 'Beatlemania' on the white board. "Now, everyone. This week's project, we will be doing Beatlemania again!" He said and Kitty groaned. "Again?!" I personally love The Beatles. Best. Band. Ever. "You guys will come up with a song by The Beatles to sing this week in Glee club!" he said and I stood up. "I already have my song. Can I sing it?" I asked and Mr. Schue nods. "Go for it!" I walked to the front of the class room and sat on top of the piano. I began to sing as the piano starts to play. "Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh, I believe in yesterday

Suddenly, I'm not half the girl I used to be  
There's a shadow hanging over me.  
Oh, I yesterday came suddenly..." By the time of the next verse, Ryder starts to sing along.

"Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say  
I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday" He sang, and we ended up singing the rest of the song forever.

"Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh, I believe in yesterday

Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say  
I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday

Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh, I believe in yesterday  
Mm mm mm mm mm mm mm" We finished the song, and everyone was clapping. I took my seat next to Ryder, and took a deep breath. Yesterday is the song that made me get some serious feelings for Ryder.

**Author's Note**

Ok, so this chapter was kind of bad and I'm sorry. But, I'll probably update sometime by Tuesday, ok? :)


End file.
